Betrayed Hero
by lexjamin0905
Summary: Takato is betrayed by Everyone except Rika, Henry, Suzie, Ai, and Mako.
1. Leaving

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Leaving.

Takato P.O.V.

I stood outside of Guilmon's shed with Guilmon next to me. Tears ran down my cheeks. It has been a year since the D-Reaper attacked. After things returned to normal, digimon started blaming virus types for the D-Reaper. Many humans- Ryo, Kazu, Kenta, and Jeri amoung them- agreed with this opinion and a mass genocide on virus types started. I did my best to prove that not all virus types were evil by gathering virus type digimon that Bioemerged. Then this morning I sent a message to Ryo, Kazu, Kenta, and Jeri that I wanted to show them something. After meeting at my house, I took them to where I had hidden the digimon I gathered.

Things were going well, until all of the oldest digimon I had gathered attacked us. Ryo was nearly killed. After we got out, kazu and Kenta grabbed me and held me in place while Ryo had Cyberdramon attack Guilmon. Ryo had demanded that I hand over my D-arc and digimon cards, or he would destroy Guilmon. I refused and had Guilmon attack Kazu and Kenta. Guilmon fired a Pyro Sphere at their feet, causing them to let go of me and jump back in fear. I then ran all the way to Rika's house, where I collapsed from exhaustion. She went ballistic when she found out what happened, so did Henry when I told him. Now I was preparing to enter the Digital World to track down the digimon that attacked Ryo, Kazu, Kenta, Jeri, and I.

"Takato wait!" someone yelled behind me. I looked over my shoulder to see Rika, Renamon, Henry, Terriermon, Ai, Mako, Impmon, and Yamaki heading towards me. I turned to face them. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I heard about what happened and knew you would go looking for the Digimon, so I thought you might want this to keep in touch with your parents." Yamaki throwing a comm device like he did back when the group went to find Calumon. "Thanks Yamaki." I said, then looked at Henry. "I'm just here to say goodbye. If you ever need me don't hesitate to call. You're like the brother I always wanted." Henry said, smiling sadly. "I feel the same way. You'll always be my second in command." I said pulling him in to a hug.

"Renamon and I are going with you, and there's nothing you can say that will change our minds Gogglehead." Rika said after Henry and I pulled away. I nodded quickly. "We're going to." Ai and Mako said. "Very well, but you have to listen to everything Rika, Impmon, or I tell you." I said. Henry and Yamaki left, while Rika, Renamon, Ai, Mako, Impmon, Guilmon, and I entered the stone building that was Guilmon's home before the world knew Digimon were real. "So, where are we going, Goggles?" Rika asked.

"The Eastern Quadrant, which so happens to be were the Digimon TV show took place. Before you ask, a week before I started gathering the virus Digimon I secretly went to the Digital World and talked to Azulongmon about how I could travel to the different quadrants incase something like what happened this morning, took place. Azulongmon said to envision the place you to go and the portal would take you there instead of somewhere random in here in the Southern Quadrant." I said. We all jumped down in to the hole that Guilmon had dug, crawled through the tunnel that led to the portal, and after grabbing hands entered the portal.


	2. The Digimon Knight

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

The Digimon Knight.

Takato P.O.V.

Rika, Renamon, Ai, Mako, Impmon, Guilmon, and I fell through the portal, landing in a tangle of limbs on the ground. "So how are we going to do this Gogglehead?" Rika asked after we untangled ourselves.

"Okay, you have seen a little of the digimon show back home, right?" I asked. When they all nodded, I continued. "Well, I thought if we did something like Ken did, you know trying to rule the Digital World, it would give us the perfect cover why we're deleting digimon and it will gives plenty of chance to trick them into going into a gate. I had it all figured out, Rika would be the leader, the Digimon Queen, me and Impmon would be her loyal 'enforcers' and we would fake some papers to get into the same school as the second generation. So?" I finished. The rest of the group looked at me in disbelief, except for Guilmon. "That bad, huh?" I said sadly.

"NO! It can actually work Takato, it's just we're aren't used to you coming with good ideas all the time" Rika said quickly, though the thought was shared by the rest. "Thanks...HEY!" I said, getting the full meaning. "What isn't there some village you need to destroy, Digimon Knight?" Rika said playfully, enjoying embarrassing me. "Hey, I kinda like that nickname. Wait, Impmon, I need to ask you a favor." I said. Impmon nodded.

"Okay, I need you to find someplace that we can use as a hideout while I take out the closest deserters." "How come you get to have all the fun today!?" Impmon demanded. "Because a kid on a flying demon ordering it around is more distrubing the a single Demon Lord." Takato said plainly. "Wow, you really thought this out didn't you Dino Boy." Impmon said impressed. "Well I'm off. But first promise that none of you will freak out." I said.

Rika, Renamon, Ai, Mako, and Impmon nodded, with confused expressions. "Alright then, Hazard Digivolution activate!" I said, raising my D-arc. Guilmon then rose into the air and was envolped by a dark red cloud and a second later emerged Megidramon. Rika, Renamon, and Impmon stared at me in shock and horror.

"Are you crazy Gogglehead. Why did you turn Guilmon into Megidramon? Have you forgotten what happened last time!?" Rika asked. "No I haven't. But Shibumi haa been helping me learn how to control Megidramon. Plus I thought this would caused more fear." I said. I got on Megidramon's back and waved goodbye when suddenly I was covered by a light, and so was Rika. When it died out we were wearing different clothes. I had a long sleeved black shirt, a sleeveless red blazer, black pants, a a pair of sunglasses and the Hazard symbol on all of it. Rika wore the same but with purple and yellow respectively and with the Ying/Yang symbol adorning it. I quickly left for the closest village.

Third Person P.O.V.

The second generation Digidestined were currently hanging out in fairly large town in the Digital World. It was a few days after the fight with Armageddemon and all of the team were enjoying some time off. But their minds were not as relaxed. All of them, even Davis, knew that they were only allowed into the Digital World during times of crisis. Hopefully, no one would mention it anytime soon. Of course, they weren't so lucky, "Davis, why are we back here? The last time we were was when we were fighting MaloMyotismon. Do you think there is another bad guy for us to fight?" Veemon said in a single breath.

"I don't know you guys. Don't you find it a little suspicious that there isn't any fighting going on or any villains attacking us?" Ken added. As soon as those words were out of his mouth a explosion knocked them all to the ground. "You just had to jinx it." Davia complained. "What was that?" Kari asked, fearing the answer. "If this is anything like before, not's not a good thing, that's for sure." T.K. said, getting up. Once they were all up, the kids walked as quietly and sneaky as they could until they saw a kid about their age and fifty digimon standing in front of him. They didn't notice him glancing at them for a second and smile.

"You are all here by charged with treason and will be punished accordingly. Do you have anything to say?" the 'stranger' asked in a cold voice that sent chills down their spines. The DigiDestined were sure that the digimon would scream their innocence, but were surprised to see that they didn't say anything in their defence. "Well then, I bid you all farewell. DO IT!" He yelled as the digimon were engulfed in flames. Finally, the digimon dissolved into data, but they saw that the data flew up to a large red dragon, that they somehow missed, before he absorbed it.

"No way, he just completely killed those digimon! And he looks like doesn't regret it either." Yolei whispered. "Well, my job here's done. Lets go have some fun." the boy said, turning around. He didn't get very far as Davis tried to tackle him, but the stranger avoided it easily. Their cover blown, the rest of them came out. "Hello there, DigiDestined. I was wondering when you would come out and play with us." he said in a too sweet voice.

"Who are you and why did you delete those digimon." Cody asked. "I have gone by many names, but you may call me the Digimon Knight, and deleting Digimon is my job." the now known Digimon Knight said. "Well then, Sir, take some of these!" Davis yelled, getting up. Veemon and the other digimon started to digivolve. "Hell Howling." the demon dragon said, stopping the digivolution before it could even half way finish. In one blast, almost every member of the team was knocked out.

But the Digital Knight was not done yet, as he walked over to the only member left moving, Kari. "You know, I'm doing this for a reason. There is a girl that I like, but it's like she doesn't know I exist. That's something your brother could relate to, since he has to watch the girl he loves be with his supposed best friend." Knight said. Kari was barely able to get on her and knees during his talk. She was starting to feel a little bad for the guy who just knocked out her friends.

"Deleting the digimon really is my job, but I'm hoping that the Digimon Queen gets my message. She controls what I'm doing. And your going to help me do that." he said. Then grabbed Kari's hair, lifted her head up and gave her a kiss on each cheek. "Lets hope she saw that." he told her softly before knocking her unconscious.

"Well then Megidramon, lets go find the others." Takato said, climbing onto his partner. Satsified by his work, he had the Demon Dragon digimon lift off.

Time skip.

Kari was the first person to wake up after the 'attack'. She blushed bright pink remembering the last thing before being knocked out. Fortunately she could recall the speech he gave as she looked to see the damage. Most of the area of the town they were in was burned but intact. Deciding it was safe enough, Kari went around waking up the rest of the group.

While it was quite easy to wake the humans, their digimon was a different story. Each member of the Digidestined spent nearly twenty minutes to get partners up. Not knowing what to do, they decided to simply have a meeting in the computer lab with all of the Digidestined.

Once they got to the computer room, they saw it was full of the original Digidestined- even Mimi who was on vaction- looking concerned. "Okay, what happened that you all thought was a reason to get us here so quickly." Izzy asked.

"Well, while were relaxing at the that village were Digitomamon made his second resturant, we saw someone talking to fifty digimon in front of him, but we couldn't see who they were. We did get a look at the guy talking though: about my height, brown messy hair, black shirt, red blazer, black pants and a pair of sunglasses. We overheard him talking and declared all of those digimon traitors, then they were all deleted and when the data was about to be reconfigured, it was absorbed by what looked like a demon dragon digimon. Then when he was about to go, Davis...uh...'challenged him' and then the dragon knocked us all out." TK explained.

"What!" the older guys yelled. "The only thing we learned is that he calls himself the Digimon Knight." Yolei growled angry at seeing Digimon being deleted. "Yeah, the thing is we don't know what kind of digimon he had with him. We were hoping that Izzy's database could help us with that." Ken said. Immediately, Izzy got out his laptop and started cycling through all the digimon, showing them at the same time. After about half hour and a hundred digimon pictures later, Patamon yelled indicating the right digimon.

Megidramon

Mega level

This digimon is the incarnation of the Digital Hazard.

He was sealed away, but if reawaken he

has the power to completely destory the Digital

World. He is one of the Four Great Dragon.

Lives in the Digital version of Hell, the Dark Area.

Attacks:

Hell Howling: Blast a gaint sound wave at the enemy.

The shock itself can be fatal.

Meggido Flame: Shoots flame from Hell to completely

burn his opponents.

"Wow, this guy is gonna to trouble." Matt whispered. "I think that we should all go home and start to plan what we do next tomorrow, after school" said Tai. Everyone nodded and start to file out. Tai and his sister were the last in the room, and Kari was looking worried.

"Hey Kari, is anything wrong?" Gatomon asked. "Yeah, Kari. You didn't do much back there" Tai added. Kari started to blush when she decided to talk, "Well, it's just I don't think that boy was all bad" she said looking down. "What? Do have any proof?" Tai asked, slightly ticked of.

"Uh...well, not all of us were knocked out, I was still up a little and I heard him talking. He mentioned someone called the Digimon Queen. He said that he follows her because he loves her, but it is like he doesn't exist to her. He said that you could relate, since you have to watch the girl you love be with your supposed best friend. T-Then he sorta uh...lifted my head and kinda well...kissed me." Kari said the last part in a whisper.

"WHAT!" both Gatomon and Tai yelled at once, shocked. Tai was about to get his digivice out so he could beat the life out of this Knight, but it seemed Kari read his thoughts. "No Tai, your not going after him now. You could spend the entire night looking for him and not catch a glimpse so drop it. Is it true that you still love Sora?" Kari said forcfully. Seeing his sister had a point, he calmed down, for now.

"Alright, let's go home then. And yes it is true." he said. "But we should tell the others about this 'Digimon Queen', okay?" he asked. Kari nodded and went home.


	3. Regrets, Undercover, and Realizations

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Regret, Undercover, and Realizations

 **Takato P.O.V.**

I sat in my new room in the new hideout on File Island that the others found, it just so happens that it is Myotismon's old castle. I regretted having to completely delete those Digimon, but the words that the oldest Digimon- Reapmon- I had gathered said when Ryo, Kazu, Kenta, Jeri, and I were trying to escape still rang in my ears. 'You can run Takato. But you can't hide. I will become so strong that not even the combined strength of you, your friends and the Sovereigns would be able to stop me. Then I'll return with an army to destroy everything you hold dear.' he had said. I stood up and walked out into the throne room to see Rika, Renamon, and Guilmon already there.

"You ready, my Queen?" I asked. Rika nodded slightly. "Renamon, you're in charge. Make sure Guilmon doesn't eat all the food, and that Impmon behaves okay." she said, then we walked out of the room. Later we followed our new teacher in to the classroom. Davis, Kari, and TK were already in there seats. "Students, these are our new classmates, Rika Nonaka and Takato Matsuki." he explained. Takato waved a bit while Rika simply nodded.

"Takato, if you take the seat to Kari's right, and Rika you will sit in front of him." the teacher told the two new kids. After Rika and I were seated, the class went by normally until the bell for lunch rang. We were the first ones out of the room.

* * *

 **Kari P.O.V.**

Davis, TK, and I walked outside planning to introduce ourselves to the new kids. On the way we ran into Yolei. "Hey there guys, what's going on?" Yolei asked. "Oh, hey Yolei. We got some new kids in our class and we're going to say hi." TK told her. Davis then showed her who they were talking about.

"Mmm...that boy is kinda cute." she said out loud. The others looked at her with dumbfounded expressions. "What, I'm just saying." she told them and motioned for them to head to the table. As we got nearer, we saw that Takato was drawing in a notebook, while Rika was listening to music. "Hi there Takato, Rika. I'm TK, this is Kari, Davis and Yolei." TK introduced us to the new kids. Takato looked up, closed his notebook and tapped Rika on her shoulder. She responded by scowling at him before turning to look at Yolei, TK, Davis, and I. "Hello there everyone, this is Rika." Takato said. Rika just nodded stiffly.

"Well, where did you guys go to school before coming here?" Yolei asked. "Well, Takato here went to Shinjuku Secondary while I went to a private all girl's school." Rika said rather coldly. "Wow that sounds cool." I said. "Yeah, at least then you didn't have to deal with immature boys all the time." said Yolei, motioning towards Davis.

"No. Actually I hated it. It was full of snobby girls that just made fun of me." Rika voiced angrily. "Uh...you see, Rika didn't have many friends back at her old school. In fact, I think that I was her first real friend." Takato explained nervously. At his words, Rika had a bit of red on cheeks. But I don't think it was from embarrassment. Just then the bell rang to signal the end of lunch. We all packed up and went to class.

* * *

 **Time skip- after school.**

* * *

 **Third person P.O.V.**

"So does anyone have any idea how we are going to do this or what this meeting is about?" Izzy asked. Sora, Matt, Mimi, Joe, Davis, Ken, Yolei, TK, Cody shook their heads. "We have no idea about what to do with this guy. I mean we don't know if he gots others with him or if he's working for someone." Ken replied. Suddenly Kari and Tai walked into the Computer Lab, closing the door behind them. "Hey guys, I think Kari has a lead on this guy." Tai said cutting to the chase.

"WHAT!?" everyone yelled. "Uh...well, when you guys were out cold, I heard the guy talking. I heard him talking about someone called the 'Digimon Queen' and I think that he works for her." Kari said. "Well, that would make sense. But she would either have to be incredibly strong or have something over his head to have a guy like the Knight working for her." TK reasoned.

"It's the second one. He also said that he loved her but it was like he didn't exist." she said. No one noticed Tai flinch slightly glancing at Sora and Matt.. All of a sudden, the computer in front of Izzy flickered and Tentomon came on to the screen.

"Izzy, are you guys there?" he asked with a shaky voice. "Yeah Tentomon. What's wrong?" Izzy asked.

"There are two guys at Andromon's city and they're wrecking the place. I think one of them was a human, but I'm not sure about the other. Anyway, you all have to get here quick because the city isn't going to last much longer. All of the other digimon are all gathered. HURRY!" Tentomon explained before the connection was terminated.

"Great, here we go again, DIGIPORT OPEN!" Yolei shouted, pointing her digivice at a computer screen, all of the inhabitants going along.

* * *

 **Location change- Metal City, Digital World.**

* * *

 **Takato P.O.V.**

I walked through the city streets in his Digimon Knight clothes, Growlmon was in front of him herding several Digimon into a abandoned building. "Go ahead boy." I said. "Pyro Blaster." Growlmon said, then absorbed the data. "It's about time you guys got here. Two and a half minutes late, you digikids are really losing your touch." I said, as the Digidestined started to come out of the TV. "What are you doing here, and why are you attacking innocent Digimon?" Tai asked.

"Yeah, don't you it's wrong to kill digimon." Yolei said in a disgusted voice. The Digimon Knight raised an eyebrow. "Innocent? Now how do you know that they were innocent? I protected them, cared for them, and what do they do? They try to kill me and some ex-teammates of mine. In a time long past I would have been honor to meet you Tai. You and I are a lot a like. Both our crushes don't even realize we exist. You stand by and watch as the woman you love dates your best friend. Though Sora followed her heart, which I can respect. The rest of you don't deserve to wipe the dirt of my queen's shoes." I said. TK grew angry and rushed me. I yawned and stuck a arm out, hand against TK's chest.

Try as he might TK couldn't move any closer. "Pathetic." I said shoving him away. He flew through the air and crashed through a building 15 yards behind the Digidestined. "TK!" Matt and Patamon said running over to the unconscious TK. I noticed Izzy fiddling with his laptop, trying to find data on Growlmon. "Don't bother, Izzy. I created Growlmon. The only people who know information are the Digimon Queen, my friends, and myself. The best you could do is find information on his dark Digivolution mega level, Megidramon." I said, smirking at the horrified looks the Digidestined gained. "Digivovle your partners to champion. Then we'll fight." I added.

Once that was done I drew a card from my pocket. "How about a little taste of your own medicine. Digimodify! WarGreymon Terra Force Activate!" I said swiping the card through my D'arc. "What's happening Izzy?" Tai asked. "I don't know, somehow that card is allowing Growlmon to gain another attack." Izzy said looking at his laptop. They all paled as a familiar ball of energy formed in Growlmon's hand. "Terra Force." Growlmon said, unleashing the attack and knocking out all the Digidestined. "Let's go home, boy." I said walking away after sending them back to the Real World.

* * *

 **Time skip**

* * *

 **Third Person P.O.V.**

Again, it was Kari that woken up first and started to wake up everyone else. After that they left the computer room. Sora and Matt lost in thought over what the Digimon Knight said.

* * *

 **Read and Review.**


	4. Rescued or Captured

Disclaimer. I don't own anything **.**

Rescued or captured.

Third person P.O.V.

Sora shed a few tears as she stared out of her bedroom window at the stars. "Oh Tai. I didn't know." she said. Across town Matt was also looking at the stars. "I'm supposed to have the crest of friendship, but it looks like I haven't been a good friend to Tai." he sighed. He picked up his cell phone determined to fix the wrong he committed.

* * *

Time Skip- the next day.

Tai ran as fast as he could to the computer lab in Kari's school. "Tai!" someone called him from behind. He looked over his shoulder to see Sora running up to him. He stopped, so she could catch up. " I'm so sorry Tai. I didn't know. Can you ever forgive me?" she asked. "It's okay. You followed your heart, which I can't hold against you." he said. She smiled, letting a few tears fall, before kissing him right on the mouth. Tai broke the kiss as soon as he got over his shock. "What are you doing, Sora? What about Matt?" he asked. "We broke up. Please Tai, let me fix the mistakes I made." she said. "Alright, I may be losing my mind, but if you want to try a relationship, then I'm more than willing." Tai said. She said and grabbed Tai's hand.

* * *

Meanwhile

Today, the whole second generation were going to scout a forest near the village they first were attacked. "Okay everyone, now we will all split up and try to find anything that can help us find those scumbags. If we find them or anything of interest, email each other on the D-3's, okay." T.K. told all of them and there was a chorus of "Alright." Everyone split and went off in different directions, Kari and Gatomon went what would be east.

(Time Jump)

After some idle chat, navigation confusion, trying to find a way to the others and a little over an hour, they finally admitted they were lost. "Okay then, this is very bad. usually when something like this happens, everything goes from bad to worse." Gatomon said. As soon as those words were out of her mouth there was a loud screech and saw a very large Seadramon-like digimon above her. "I think you need to digivolve now, Gatomon" Kari said as she got out her Digivice. Gatomon nodded.

Gatomom digivolve to... Angewomon.

Angewomon carried Kari over the treetops and saw that the others were also up in the air to see what was going on(Cody and Armiddilomon were with Yolie). Suddenly, the forest was a blaze and the Digidestained were suddenly swarmed be several Digimon. "Davis, Kari, cover us, we need to get to the Digiport as soon as possible!" Ken yelled as he realized that there were way too many foes to even think about fighting back.

"You got it Ken. Let's go X-Veemon!" Davis shouted back, X-Veemon shooting his V Laser to help the retreat. Angewomon was shooting off a volley of arrows, keeping the digimon out but not out. "Keep moving guys, we're almost there!" Yolie yelled out as they neared the T.V. portal at the center of the forest. But, the digimon were on to them and a few DarkTyranomon raced to intercept them. "Ah nuts." was all Cody said as the were within a few dozen feet of the portal.

"Heaven's Charm!" Angewomon called, paralyzing the Dino Ultimates. "Hurry up, it won't hold for long!" Kari told them.

"Got it, Digiport open!" Yolie said as soon as most of the group was at the T.V. and were instantly transported the the Real world. As Davis, Kari, and their partners neared the portal, a couple of DarkTyranomon got free of Angewomon's Heaven's Charmand went after them. "Open it up Davis!" X-Veemon told him and he immediately complied. But as soon as the gate opened, a Destructive Impulse from a DarkTyranomon hit near Kari and Angewomon, sending Davis, a de-digivovled Veemon and Gatomon through the T.V., but Kari was thrown to the

"Aw double nuts." Kari thought as she prepared to receive the full brunt of the DarkTyranomon's attack. ...It didn't come. Instead in front of her was a human-fox digimon with golden armor and a staff stood in front of her, sukrua(?) petals blocking the insects' attack.

"Thanks." Kari whispered and Sakuyamon turned to face her, "Don't thank me yet, Sugar Queen, we still got a long way to go." the Shaman digimonsaid in a dual voice. With that, she jumped into the air and Kari saw that the Okuwamon were not alone. MegaSeadramon, Snimon, Kwuagamon, and DarkTyranomon were all around her. Kari suddenly felt very vulnrable without Gatomon and her friends.

Sakuyamon must have figured this out as she shouted, "Hey Beelzemon, can you take that Digidestained back to the house, me and GoggleHead will take care of this. Besides, you're out of ammo." she said, taking out Beelzemon's favorite agruement. As the Digidestained of Light tried to stand up, she felt exactly how hurt she was. She promptly fainted after ten seconds.

"Uh, hey Queenie, she fainted. And it wasn't my fault this time." Beelzemon said to the 'Digimon Queen'. "Fine, take and give her one of the extra beds, and get yourself some food from Ai, ok?" Sakuyamon told him. Beelzemon gave a weak smile and roared onto the scene on his motorcycle, Behemoth. He carefully

put Kari on the back of the motorcycle and raced off to their hideout.

"Gogglehead, where are you? I could use some help here." Sakuyamon said as she deleted several digimon after a Amethyst Wind but she then saw a Gigadramon right in front of her. Suddenly a lance was through his head and behind him was Gallantmon, scratches and dents in his armor. "Sorry, Piedmon and some other ambushed me on the way here." Takato apologized.

"Deal with it, we go some trouble here too. That girl, whats her name...Kari, I think is out cold and Beelzemon is taking her to the house." Rika said as she took out a few DarkTyranomon with her staff. "I'm on it. Hey, I got a new trick I want to try out, but you need to take cover first." Gallantmon said urgently as he blocked a few Snimon's attacks. Sakuyamon quickly rose her shield and watched as Gallantmon lifted his lance and pointed it to the sky.

"Lightining Charge!" the Royal Knight called his attack. A thunderbolt lunched up to the sky and less then a second later dozens of thunderbolts came down and deleting all of the enemies, while several miracusly deflected off her sheild. "Why did you decide that today was the day you try that move?" Rika asked. She and Renamon had just sperated as well as Takato and Gulimon. Takato scracths the back of his head nervously.

"Uh...well, you see, I tried to see if I could use that attack without hurting my friends and allies. But it doesn't, the bolts go anywhere there is anything sticking out, like regular lightning. So I don't use because it could hurt you and the others. Ok, you can hit me now" Takato said with his head down. Rika looked at him in cofusion.

"Why would I hit you, you haven't done anything wrong. You just decided to see if what you learned would be helpful first instead of charging straigt ahead like normal, Gogglehead. You did the right and smart thing at the same time..." Rika's eyes then widened, "Ok, who are you and what have you done with my Gogglehead."

Takato's head snapped up at the same time Rika turned around and a blush appeared on her cheeks. Luckly, Renamon decided to intervine right then. "Why don't we all head back now, I don't trust Impmon with an unconsious person at anytime." she said. "Sure." was all Rika said, and Renamon then teleported herself and Rika to their hideout. "Looks like we're walking Gulimon..." Takato started until Renamon came back and took them both.

* * *

Myotismon's old castle (Now Takato and Rika's hideout)

Kari was sleeping very well for the last couple of hours. But she was slowly coming to. After a couple of seconds, Kari opened an eye to see her surroundings. What she saw made her opened both of her eyes wide. In front of her was a large red dinosaur-like digimon. Next to him were two little siblings. These two were currently on the floor laughing seeing as the Digimon was covered in what looked like purple pastry filling. The red dino was also trying to lick it off of his face but was unsuccessful and only acheived falling to the ground. Even Kari started to giggle at this moment.

The digimon then looked up at her and smiled. "Hey there, I'm Gulimon, what's your name?" he said in a somewhat childish voice. "I'm Kari Kaymia. Who are you two?" Kari asked the two little ones. "I'm Ai and this is my brother Mako. Are you feeling better now?" the girl, Ai, replied. "Yes I am, but where am I right now?" Kari asked.

The siblings looked at each other and then at her "Well, if you can walk out, we'll show you to our friends and they said that they will explain it to you. Does that sound alright Kari?" Mako asked. Kari thought it over and decided to go so she nodded and tried to stand up. Immeditatly, she felt dizzy but after a few seconds regained her senses. As they walked down a hall way and then a flight of stairs when they entered what looked like a throne room. When she walked into the room, she had one of the biggest shocks of her life. Sitting on the throne was Rika and standing beside her was Takato A.K.A the 'Digimon Queen and Kight'.

"..."

Kari fainted again. "This has you written all over it, Gogglehead." Rika said.

* * *

Meanwhile with the Digidestined.

"DAVIS! WHAT DO YOU MEAN MY SISTER DIDN'T COME THROUGH!" Tai yelled as he lounged at said boy. It took nearly all of the DigiDestained to restrain Tai from killing the other brown headed boy that was currently hiding under a desk.

"It wasn't my fault, the t.v. blow up before she could get through, I'm sorry! Please don't kill me!" Davis begged, trying to save his life from an angry older, protective brother.

"Calm down down Tai, it really wasn't his fault. We have to worry about what is important here, your sister Kari." Sora said, trying to reason with Tai. It took several minutes but he finally settled down and sat in a chair with his head in his hands. "Is it safe to come out now?" Davis asked as he slowly came out from under the desk. Tai glared at him, making Davis squeal.

"So the questions are 'Why did the digimon attack?', 'Who they're working for?' and 'Where is Kari?'. What do we do?" Izzy voiced his thoughts. "Well, 'Who?' is the easiest. The Digimon Knight and Queen probablely had them attack them. But the 'why' I'm at a loss." T.K. reasoned. "I think the 'why they attacked' is because we were getting too close to them." Mimi said.

"And Kari knew more about the Digimon Knight then anyone. If they attacked to protect themsleves and Kari's still there then...oh God!" Sora gasped, her hand moving to her mouth. "Kari's been kiddnapped and is being held captive!" Yolie exclaimed.

"What do you think will happen to her in these two's clutches?" Matt asked. "I don't know, but's it's too late to go back and look for her. We can come tomarrow but since it's Sunday, we'll need to sneak in." Izzy stated. "Leave that to me, I'm getting good at lock-picking." Cody said. Then everyone stared at him. "What?! It's a good skill to have."

"Okay, but where will we search?" asked T.K. "How about the same forest? It seems like a logical place to start. And maybe we can ask Gennai for help too." Tai said, speaking for the first time. "Thats...thats actually a good idea. Alright then." Izzy said. "Is it decided then?" he asked. A murmmer of 'yes' and 'oks' told everyone that that was the end for tonight. Every last person was worried as they walked out of the computer lab, but none more then a older brother and a friend with purple hair, both with their own reasons.


	5. confessions and Explainations

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **Confessions and Explanations.**

Third Person P.O.V.

Rika took a look at Kari and then to Takato, as he knelt to check on Kari. "Is there anything you want to say Gogglehead?" she asked. "Um...well you see uh..." Takato stuttered, "Well, remember when I first went to 'run into the Digidestined'?" he asked.

"Yeah and...?" Rika said with a bit of an edge. "Uh...well I kind of...CLUNK!" Takato started when a large doughnut pan fell on his head. The Gogglehead fell instantly while Rika's eyes widen for a second. She then looked up and saw Impmon sitting on the chandelier that hung in the throne room, with a doughnut in his mouth.

"Thanks a lot Impmon, I needed to talk to him about something." the redhead said with sarcasm. "Your welcome Rika. Maybe you ask the girl in pink, I think she's waking up." Impmon said as he went to play with Ai and Mako.

Rika glanced at Kari to see that the imp was right; Kari was starting to wake up. A somewhat evil thought ran through our favorite redhead. "Wh...w... what are you doing h... he...here?" Kari asked the scowling redhead above her. Curiosity was getting the better of her as she could not help but ask, though she was well scared out of her mind. Rika could sure do that to a person.

"Haven't you figured it out yet? I'm the Digimon Queen, and I have a few questions for you." She said with an overly sweet smile on her face, standing from her throne. "In fact, I need to ask what happened when you first met Takato."

"Takato? What does he have to do with this?" Kari asked, confused. She started to look around and gasped when she saw said boy unconscious on the floor. "What did you do to him?" Kari said accusingly.

"I had nothing to do with that actually, blame Impmon for that. Now on to the story, I'm getting impatient here." Rika said.

"Wait, so Takato is the..." Kari started, but was cut off by Rika, "Yes, he's the Digimon Knight, get on with it." she said, annoyed. Kari sighed, apparently, stalling wasn't going to work very well. She began the tale going through all of the losing battle they had with Takato. But left out the part when Takato has kissed her, but Rika was too smart for that. "I know there is something you're not telling me, so out with it." Rika said knowingly. Here Kari blushed, she didn't want to reveal this next part.

"Ah...well...he said somethings concerning you and then well..." Kari blushed even harder. "Yes...?" Rika said. "He kissed me." Kari said in a quiet voice, hoping that the redhead didn't hear her. Rika did and what little of her heart that was starting to mend, began to break again.

"Well, if you have any questions on why we are doing all of this, let me wake up Gogglehead and have a talk with him, then we will talk over dinner. Now go entertain yourself for about an hour, and don't try to escape." Rika said. Kari left the room to find those two kids that she saw earlier.

Rika on the other hand filled a bucket with ice cold water and dumped it on Takato. "Why did you do that, Rika." Takato asked. "We need to talk Gogglehead." Rika told him with some steel in her voice. "About what?" asked Takato. "The kiss you shared with Kari." Rika said with a glare. Takato paled. Rika continued to glare at Takato with such intensity that would kill most other boys (or men for that fact), but Takato took a deep breath.

"Well in my defense: One: I was in character, two: it was the heat of the moment, and three: it seemed like a good idea at the time. That's why I kissed Kari on the cheek." the Gogglehead stated as calmly as possible.

"That's the same thing that the guy who jumped into a bed of cactus said and wasn't that what you said about most of your ideas?" Rika questioned with a raised eyebrow. That when she registered that he only kissed her on the cheek.

"So you didn't give her one on the lips?" she asked, and Takato shook his no. He then continued pleading. "Okay, I get it, most of my ideas don't usually work out very well. But will you hear me out before you start planning my death." Takato said looking down.

"Fine, you got two minutes." the redhead said as she crossed arms over her chest. "Well, for a while now I have these feelings for you and I've been trying find out if you feel the same and tell you." Takato starts with a shaking voice. Then good old Gogglehead came and he started to ramble.

"And I came up with this crazy idea, and since they sometimes work, well better than my logical ones anyway, I thought that maybe using a girl the complete opposite of you, I can see if you liked me..." he was suddenly cut off by an awkward hug courtesy of Rika.

"Takato, please just once use that thick skull of yours and tell me what your common sense told you if you just told me." Rika told him gently, trying to calm him down.

"Well the first thing I thought you would do is simply laugh at me and then it got worse. You would insult me, slap me, humiliate me, and then they just got kind of crazy." Takato rambled on and on.

The strange thing was that Rika believed him. She knew that if it made sense in his head, it wouldn't in real life. Yes, she was still quite violent towards people in general but she did, oddly enough have a small soft spot for the Goggleheaded leader.

He gained her respect and trust a long time ago and knew that he wouldn't hurt her intentionally. And the weird thing was that his stunt didn't affect like she thought it would. In fact, it kind of touched her that he would do all of this just for her, risking his health and a few more things to see if she liked him that way and see if he can be with her. Ok, sure that sounded selfish but she knew that he did almost everything for her happiness. Yep, Rika now knew she was crazy.

"And then you said you were already dating Ryo." apparently Takato continue to explain himself while Rika was lost in thought. This comment made her snort involuntarily. Takato finally stopped talking to look at her.

"Takato, really? I can barely stand Ryo on my best days, how the Hell would I be able to date him." Rika responded, shivering at the mere thought of it.

"But you guys are the Digimon 'King and Queen', most people say you belong together." Takato said. At this Rika sweat-dropped. "And you really believe the rabid fan base that we have to deal with. And besides, there's another analogy that would fit me better." she said "Really? What is it?" Takato was curious now. "Well Takato, do you know how original Kings are normally chosen?" Rika asked, hoping that she can convince him. "Um...no... not really." Takato said, somewhat confused.

"They are usually the bravest, or craziest, Knight in the kingdom and had done some sort of great deed to them. And that Knight is selfless, kind, caring, loyal and a strong sense of justice. These were warrior kings, the first true kings and then the line would continue from there. Oh, and either the Queen or a Princess chooses them because of this." Rika explained.

"Okay...I still don't..." Takato continued to be confused. Rika really was getting a little impatient and nervous. If she wanted him to understand, she was going to have to put it in lamest terms, and be open to him and herself. That was something she wasn't used to. But it was something she had to do to show him what she felt.

"Ok, how's this. Since I'm the Digimon Queen, that means that get to choose who I want, and that person is you." Rika said sincerely. Suddenly, Takato looks down at the floor.

"You really mean that Rika?" Takato questioned in a small voice. Rika could feel that something was bothering him. Now this was starting to annoy her a bit. Here she was trying to convince the very same she has a crush on but it seems that he won't believe it. It was almost like...

"Takato, do you think you're not good enough for me?" Rika asked and after a couple of seconds he nodded. Now this really confused the redheaded Tamer. "Why do you think that?"

"Because! Your Rika Nonaka! Your rich, famous, beautiful and well, you. I'm just a boy from a bakery that has a Digimon obsession. Why would anyone ever choose me?" Takato explained sadly.

"Takato, you already know that I don't care about any of that stuff. And like you said, your one of my best friends and you are the person that helped me open up to other people like my mom and you guys. But doesn't Jeri still like you like that?" she asked. She really thought that he had at least gone on a date with Jeri before.

"Nope, she has a thing for Henry of all people. It's kind of weird if you ask me. Besides, didn't you think about why all of them chose me to ask you for a date to watch the cherry blossoms?" Takato chuckled slightly. Now that Rika thought about, she did wonder why it was Gogglehead that had asked her on a date back then, and then remembered that she never gave him answer to go with him.

"Yes, I'll go with you Takato." she said out of the blue, while said boy looked even more confused. "What are you talking about Rika?" he asked. "Man Takato, you really are a Gogglehead sometimes. I'm taking you up on your offer from that day, 'yes I'll go watch the cherry blossoms with you, on a date once we are done with this', does that spell it out enough for you Gogglehead?" Takato looked up at her with hope in his eyes.

"Really?" he asked. "Yes, really." she said. At that he picked her up and twirled her around. "Stop, stop, OKAY GOGGLEHEAD I GET IT!" Rika yelled out, laughing as she did. Once she back down, she punched him in his arm. "Ow, what was that for?" Takato asked, rubbing the part of his arm that was attacked.

"Simple, pull a stunt like that, I'll kicked your butt okay. I see you kiss another girl and you'll be out cold." Rika said to him, then giving him the biggest hug she ever gave anyone. And then a voice interrupted.

"I hope that I'm interrupted something you two." a voice said. Both Tamers instantly sprang apart, blushing like mad when they heard Impmon speak. "It's time for dinner and our guest is getting impatient." he said.

* * *

Rika, Takato, and Impmon left the throne room and soon entered a small informal dining room where Ai, Mako, Guilmon, Renamon, and Kari were waiting. "If you've got questions. Now's the time to ask them." Rika said as she sat down. "For one what is going on here?" Kari asked. "We're here trying to prevent a disaster more dangerous than any world has ever known." Takato said. "Isn't that the job of the Digidestined? Why hasn't Azulongmon told us of any threat?" Kari said. "To answer your first question, normally you be right. But this started outside your jurisdiction. The reason why Azulongmon hasn't told you anything is that this is my mistake that I need to fix." he said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked. "This whole mess started because an old cleanup program attacked our home town of Shinjuku, we're form the southern quadrant which has its own regular and digital world, any way after Rika, myself, and our friends stopped the cleanup program things sort of went back to normal, but every once in a while, you'd hear a snide comment against virus types, blaming them for the cleanup program's attack, made by humans and Digimon. It wasn't until a few months later after a failed invasion of Parasimon, that a mass Genocide against virus types began. Most of my team got involved, but not Rika and my second in command and his sister. Foolishly I started saving virus digimon that appeared in our world, until a week ago I took my ex-friends that were involved with the genocide the digimon I saved. We were attacked by the oldest digimon I saved. The leader swore to return add destroy the human race. After we got away my ex-friends grabbed me and threatened to delete my partner, Guilmon, if I didn't surrender my digivice. I refused and had Guilmon fire a low powered attack at the feet of my captors. Now you know what's going on." Takato said,

"if you tried to reason with the digimon surely they'd stop. Even if they didn't you don't java to completely delete them." Kari said. "The foolish ideals of a dreamer." He laughed mirthlessly. "It seems you and TK have lost your touch. I guess this generation just doesn't have what it takes. The first generation faced the black gear digimon, Devimon, Etemon, Myotismon, The Dark Master, and Apocalymon. But they pulled through. Would you have felt satisfied that Wizardmon didn't sacrifice himself in vain if you just knocked Myotismon out? Some virus type digimon have good in them, but other don't. you need to grow up and stop playing Russian Roulette with your friends live, and your own, at stake. before one of you loses their lives." He said, before slamming down his fork and knife. "I've lost my appetite. Meet me out side in an hour and I'll takr you to the nearest portal so you can go home." Takato said, then walked out.

* * *

Takato P.O.V.

I sat on my bed and pulled out the communicator Yamaki gave me. "It's me I need a favor…"


End file.
